Bengal Tiger (Maneater 2007) vs Zombies (The Walking Dead)
Bengal tiger (Maneater 2007) vs Zombies (The Walking Dead) It was a hot day. The sun blazed over a dense forest. Next to a thick growth of trees lay a small grassy pasture which had a lake in the center. A herd of water buffaloes was drinking from it. Unknown to them, they had some unwanted company. In the nearby trees, a great orange body with black stripes was crouching. This animal slowly crawled onto the pasture and hid in a thick growth of grass. His striped body was superbly camouflaged. The tiger put his claws out and hissed quitely under his breath. Closer and closer he got to the herd until...he sprung. The buffaloes panicked and began to flee for their lives. One unlucky youngster, not fully-grown, was too late to react, the one to stay behind for a bit too long...and the one to be grabbed. The tiger bit into his throat and wrestled him to the ground. Before long, the herbivore was dead. The tiger began feasting on his kill. But he wasn't the only predator in the vicinity. Nearby, two feet were shown stepping slowly. Each foot had long, sharp secondary claws and one huge hooked sickle claw that was held off the ground. The alpha Deinonychus was attempting to sneak up on the tiger. He was the sole survivor of his pack. Even his two subordinates who had survived the Tenontosaurus hunt had died in the flash flood. He had had a hard time fending for himself, but now here was readymade food! He would just have to deal with this overgrown pussycat first. The tiger's senses alerted him. Someone was coming. He looked back and saw the raptor. The latter hissed in disappointment. Oh well. He would just have to fight. He hopped into a log and crouched, ready to pounce. The tiger growled and got into a ready-to-spring position as well. He wasn't gonna lose his hard-earned kill to this weird lizard. Fight! Both predators pounced at each other in the air. The tiger had his paws outstretched, jaws open and claws out. The Deinonychus was in the typical raptor pouncing position - legs forward, hands bent, jaws open and claws pulled back. When they collided, the much heavier and buffer tiger easily got the upper hand and pinned the raptor to the ground. The tiger sank his claws into the raptor's flesh and snapped his teeth at his throat. The raptor squealed in pain due to the claws, and desperately struggled to save himself from the tiger's biting attempts. Quickly, he used his hand claws to slash the big cat's face. Tiger : Raarh! As the tiger growled in pain, the Deinonychus kicked out with his left foot and also slashed the cat's side with the sickle claw. This made the tiger roar in pain and hop off his target, setting him free. The raptor got up and began hopping around his opponent. He could see that this feline was a pretty large and heavy creature. Clearly, the raptor needed a better strategy than straight-on-brawling. So he began slash-and-dash. He quickly slashed the tiger's shoulder and dashed. He ran circles around the feline. Then he kept slashing, biting, leaping and kicking from all angles. Tiger : Grrrr! Roar! The raptor finished his quick combo by leaping into the air and landing on the tiger's back. Now, he hang on by digging his hand claws into the tiger's hide and inflicted long cuts on his left side with those nasty foot claws. Tiger : ROAR!!! The big cat roared in pain as the Deinonychus inflicted wounds and drew blood. He kept leaping and shaking hard, but the raptor was able to hang on. Then the tiger tried a new trick. He hopped into the air and rolled onto the ground on his back, the 175 reptile beneath his 570 pound body. Deinonychus : *Squeal!* The Deinonychus was squashed and let go of his nemesis, who got to his feet. So did the raptor...only to receive a hulking blow to the face from the tiger's powerful left paw and be sent sliding across the ground. The tiger took the opportunity to pounce on his downed and dazed opponent. He attempted to bite the neck, but the raptor kept squirming. The latter wasn't completely lucky though. The tiger delivered an agonizing chomp on his right shoulder. Flesh was severed, blood was made to flow out and even the bone was slightly cracked. Deinonychus : RAAAHHH!!! The raptor somehow squirmed free and began sprinting away. The tiger raced after him. A chase ensued for a while, but eventually the tiger began slowing down. He was starting to get tired. So he unexpectedly turned sideways and disappeared into a thicket. The Deinonychus, who happened to be looking back, was confused. He went near the bushes. Where was that striped cat? The raptor didn't notice the slight rustling of the bushes. The tiger's stripes kept him well camouflaged anyway. After a few seconds, the latter lunged without warning. The Deinonychus wasn't ready for this. As they collided, the two predators rolled over and over each other on the ground, scattering dust. The tiger used his claws to maul the raptor, leaving long cuts. In retaliation, the raptor slashed the cat across the face. As the latter staggered, the former leapt back. The raptor stayed twenty feet away from his feline rival. He was raked in bloody claw wounds and his shoulder was bleeding heavily. The tiger, due to his low cat stamina was panting in exaustion, his toungue lolling. He was raked on his left side and his face, shoulder and body were marked in several scratches. The raptor knew the tiger was out of breath, but he still didn't think he should take the risk just yet. He was retreating for now, but he would give it another shot at night. So he ran off, although temporarily. Not with the energy to chase, the tiger went back to his buffalo lunch. Several hours passed. Night fell. The tiger had had his fill for now. He relaxed next to his meal to keep thieves away. Several yards away in the trees, something stirred. And out of the woods pranced the Deinonychus. He was gonna use his trusty stealth and night vision in the dark. He slowly sneaked up on his seemingly clueless and helpless nemesis. But it wasn't gonna be that easy. The tiger's expert senses alerted him once again. He turned behind. Unlike the Tenontosaurus, he had pretty good night vision too. He easily spotted the raptor. He roared in rage. This was it. The raptor had come back? Well, it was gonna be the last place he ever came. The raptor meanwhile squealed in rage. How had the tiger been so efficient at night? Nevertheless, it would be his last night. The raptor began using slash-and-dash again. But the tiger was smart enough to understand this strategy by now. Moroever, his own night vision and senses kept him perfect even in the dark. He kept facing the Deinonychus and evaded most of the slashes. This routine went on for about 30 seconds. Finally, the raptor pounced from the back, only to receive a humongous backward kick to the chest. This sent the raptor flying several yards away and broke some ribs. As he got up, the raptor whined in pain. Then the feline lunged and wrestled the dinosaur to the ground. He mauled him with his claws. Deinonychus : Screeeee! To make matters worse for the Deinonychus, the tiger chomped down on his shoulder. The same shoulder which had been bitten already. Deinonychus : SCREEEEE!!! At this point, the raptor could barely stand. But in a desperate attempt to save himself, he got up and bit on the tiger's side. The curved, serrated teeth sank into the flesh. Tiger : ROOAAAR!!! The raptor jerked his head back, and the curved teeth ripped out a chunk of flesh, making the cat roar in pain. The tiger collapsed to the ground. He was seemingly defeated. The raptor walked over next to the modern day predator's head. Ah, he had faced a lot of trouble, but finally he had wo- Wham! A deadly uppercut from the tiger's paw into the raptor's jaw knoched out a bunch of teeth, cracked the jaw and sent the raptor flying clear over his opponent's head and to the ground. The latter had literally faked death! The raptor lay helplessly on the ground. The tiger bent down and bit down on the raptor's leg, puncturing a tendon. The raptor was terrified, in agony, and shocked too. This was not going according to his plan! How had the dark not affected the tiger's fighting skills? This trick had worked wonders on the Tenontosaurus. The tiger pinned the raptor to the ground with his superior strength, which the raptor wouldn't be able to get through. The raptor was too weak to fight anyway. The tiger bent and sank his canines into the prehistoric predator's throat, puncturing the jugular. He wouldn't let go and punctured deeper. Deinonychus : RAAAAHH!!! Rasp! The wretched raptor kept shivering and jittering. Gradually, his shaking slowed down. And eventually he stopped. He lay completely still. He was dead. The tiger looked towards the camera and let out a victorious roar. K.O!!! *The next morning, the tiger went back to feed on his buffalo. *Some jackals fed on the Deinonychus's carcass.